superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder in Small Town X: Louisiana (Season 11)
Louisiana was the 11th season of superkyle's MiSTX. It took place in the fictional town of Bonne Chance, Louisiana. There was an early divide in the house when the game began, as half of the investigators had previous investigation experience, while the other half did not. Charlie Ellis, a crime scene investigator, took charge early on, and the first three investigators eliminated all had no prior crime scene experience. However, Charlie's grating personality and bullying behavior led Francy Porter to team up with Grady Lennox and Judy O'Day, the two remaining inexperienced investigators, to get rid of Charlie, who was followed out the door by two of his fellow experienced investigators. The final four came down to Francy, Grady, Judy, and Ted Plum. Although Ted was on the outside of the alliance, his status as lifeguard allowed him to reach the final three, where the investigators were shocked to learn that there would be a final two; Ted was eliminated just short of the finale, leaving Francy to square off against Grady. In the end, Francy's superior investigative skills and keen eye for detail allowed her to identify the killer and win the game. Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. Note 1: In Episode 2, a tie vote occurred between Charlie and Xochitl. When asked to break the tie as lifeguard, Grady opted to send both out to play the killer's game. Note 2: In the finale, a tie vote occurred between Francy, Grady and Judy. When asked to break the tie as lifeguard, Ted opted to send both Francy and Judy out to play the killer's game. Note 3: In the finale, Grady and Ted didn't vote against each other. Because Francy was immune (as she was chosen by Judy to be the lifeguard), there was no reason to vote and Grady and Ted were immediately handed their maps. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Note 4: Angel Roche was murdered at the end of Episode 4 during the Killer's Game. This was not made aware to the investigators until Episode 5, when she was officially cleared Note 5: The investigators believed that Fleur was going to be Zelda's final victim. In reality, Zelda kidnapped Fleur in order to divert the investigators attention and never intended to kill her. Note 6: Zelda was arrested in the finale. Episode Summaries Episode 1: A Dark Devotion *'Lifeguard': Quincy *'Suspect Cleared': Robert Lachance *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Xochitl (6-3) - Town Hall **'Lifeguard's Pick': Cookie - Hour Time Clock Shop *'Investigator Murdered': Cookie *'Notes': Jacques and Yvette Michel are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Rachel Bellerose discovered the crime scene, while Hector Prince found Yvette's body at Lake La Vie when he was about to go night fishing. The investigators discover drugs at the Michel house, and learn that Jacques was a drug addict who would beat Yvette when he got high; the investigators also learned that nobody was surprised that Jacques was murdered. When the investigators speak with Myna Roux, she admits to hating Edgar Roche. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 15 suspects (one of which is the killer). **2) Xochitl found a diamond necklace at town hall. Episode 2: Betrayal *'Lifeguard': Grady *'Suspect Cleared': Vernon Smith *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Charlie and Xochitl'1' - Charlie to the old fire station **'Lifeguard's Pick': Charlie and Xochitl - Xochitl to the Bonne Chance Hair Salon *'Investigator Murdered': Xochitl *'Notes': The investigators speak with Dr. Alan Arthur, the medical examiner, and learn that Yvette died of strangulation, not head trauma as they initially believed. They also find out that the Michels were in posession of drugs which they should not have been able to afford. The investigators speak with Edgar Roche about Myna Roux, and he claims that she confronted him one day out of the blue because she likes attention. Gwen Wyatt admits to not liking either of the Michels, while Louis Yount reveals that he hired Yvette because he felt like he had to. At Yvette Michel's funeral, Ingrid asks to speak with the investigators; when they meet her for lunch, she tells them that they should speak with Zelda Danticat about holding a séance to contact Jacques and Yvette in order to ask them who murdered them. *'Killer Clues': **Charlie found a newspaper article at the old fire house. It was an article about a fire that had taken place at Bonne Chance Electronics in 2005, but this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 3: Keep Me Close *'Lifeguard': Judy *'Suspect Cleared': Edith Durant *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Preston (4-3) - Bonne Chance Docks **'Lifeguard's Pick': Charlie - All Souls Cemetery *'Investigator Murdered': Preston *'Notes': The investigators investigate the killer's clue that Charlie returned with in the previous episode, a newspaper article about a 2005 fire at Bonne Chance Electronics. Hector Prince was one of the firefighters who helped put out the fire, which occurred in the middle of the night. He also informs the investigators that Angel Roche and Louis Yount were the owners of Bonne Chance Electronics; the investigators also learn that Edgar Roche was the one who discovered the building and called for help. Edgar explains that he was on duty when he came upon the burning building, and he called Angel and Louis after calling the fire department. Angel and Louis have conflicting stories about the nature of the business - Angel claims that the store was doing well, while Louis claims that it was a disaster, and also mentions that once the business burned down, he was free to open his own accounting firm. Rachel Bellerose, the arson investigator, investigated the wreckage, and determined that the fire was a result of faulty wiring. When speaking with Edith Durant, the investigators learn that Jacques Michel would do anything for drugs. Also, the investigators speak with Zelda Danticat about performing a séance to contact Jacques and Yvette, which she is willing to do. *'Killer Clues': **Charlie found the grave of Adam Forester at All Souls Cemetery. Episode 4: Unforgotten *'Lifeguard': Francy *'Suspect Cleared': Hector Prince *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Grady (4-2) - Bonne Chance Weekly newspaper office **'Lifeguard's Pick': Charlie -- Bonne Chance Community Center *'Investigator Murdered': Charlie *'Notes': The investigators learn that Rachel Bellerose was murdered. Charlie finds a vial of love potion from Myna Roux in Rachel's bedroom while Ted notes that someone, presumably the killer, rifled through Rachel's papers. Ingrid Forester confesses that Adam was her son and that he was found savagely beaten at the community center. Though the police claimed his beating and subsequent death was drug-related, Ingrid doesn't believe it. Sylvia Marshall reveals that she helped Adam get his job at the Bonne Chance Electronic Store while Gwen Wyatt claims that she and Adam went out on a date but he ditched her to go with a guy to buy drugs. Later, the investigators learn that Rachel was in love with Edgar Roche. Outside of City Hall, Zelda Danticat tells Margot and Quincy that she'll hold a seance in three days' time and that afterwards they should all head to the Pelican Inn. Shortly afterwards, the investigators discover that Angel Roche was missing from her office and that her files and cabinets were open. A piece of fabric indicated that the killer had been there. When Charlie went to the community center, he found Angel -- shortly before the killer attacked him. *'Killer Clues': **Grady found a sheet of paper at the newspaper office. It was a press release from Mayor Fleur Lachance, stating that she would veto the town council's recent vote to close the Bonne Chance Community Center, but this was not revealed until at the beginning of the next episode. Episode 5: Deceit *'Lifeguard': Margot. *'Suspect Cleared': Fleur Lachance *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Quincy - Bonne Chance Motel, room 205 **'Lifeguard's Pick': Francy - Bonne Chance Community Center sports field *'Investigator Murdered': Quincy *'Notes': The investigators learned that Angel Roche's body had been found at the Bonne Chance Community Center. On the way, Robert Lachance revealed to the investigators that he'd received a noise complaint around 11:30 and he found Angel's body when he went out to check it. Fleur Lachance revealed that the town council had a $500,000 deficit that they needed to get rid of by the end of the year and the council felt that since it cost $450,000 to operate the community center, it was an easy center. Angel led the charge to close it after being elected to the town council a year ago, but Fleur and most of the town didn't want it closed down because the community center was an important part of Bonne Chance. At the seance, Zelda Danticat channelled Yvette Michel and when asked who killed her, chaos broke out. Zelda claimed that the investigators would see her killer tonight. Later, the investigators learned that a fingerprint found at the Rachel Bellerose crime scene belonged to Dr. Barnaby Geroux and that the injuries Angel suffered were similar to those of Adam Forester. Myna Roux revealed that she taught a potions class and a business class at the Bonne Chance Community Center and that she put a hex on the town council members, including Angel, for wanting to close the center. She also claimed that Edgar Roche controlled Angel's actions. *'Killer Clues': **Francy found a tire iron in the dugout of the sports field. It was presumed to be the murder weapon. Episode 6: Night Sky *'Lifeguard': Ted *'Suspect Cleared': Myna Roux *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Margot - Bonne Chance Nature Trail **'Lifeguard's Pick': Judy - Bonne Chance High School *'Investigator Murdered': Margot *'Notes': The investigators learned that Louis Yount had been murdered. At the crime scene, Francy and Margot found a confidence-boosting potion from Myna Roux, that Gwen Wyatt had called Louis and that the killer had been looking through Louis's files. Grady and Judy learned that Sylvia's younger brother was Gabe Marshall, the killer in Hawaii; that Barnaby Geroux's wife had died in a car accident and that Gwen had gotten her job at the Bonne Chance Electronic Store by sleeping with Louis. Barnaby admitted that he had been at Rachel Bellerose's house and explained that he had an affair with her because it helped him feel close to someone. He denied that Rachel loved him and felt that she was hiding things from him. Gwen also admitted that she had been sleeping with Louis but denied loving him. He was very weak and she often tried to leave but he would offer her more and more expensive things. *''' Killer Clues': **Judy found a tarot card at the high school. It was the High Priestess card, but this wasn't revealed to the investigators until the next episode. Finale Episode 7: The Killing Winds *'First Lifeguard': Ted *'First Suspect Cleared': Ingrid Forester *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Francy and Judy (2) - Judy to the Bonne Chance Library **'Lifeguard's Pick': Francy and Judy - Francy to Lake La Vie *'Investigator Murdered': Judy *'Notes': Ingrid Forester reveals to Grady and Judy that her son Adam would stick his nose where it didn't really belong and was shy around girls. She believes that his murderer would be found someday because her psychic said so. Zelda tells Francy and Ted that the high priestess represents someone (male or female) who has some secret knowledge and that they should let the person reveal their knowledge a little bit at a time since the truth was often too frightening to be revealed at once. *'Killer Clues': **Francy found a note to Gwen Wyatt, telling her to be at the community center at midnight. *'Final Lifeguard:' Francy *'Final Suspect Cleared': Sylvia Marshall *'Sent to play the Killer's Game:' Grady and Ted (3) -- Grady to the Roche house, Ted to Rachel Bellerose's house *'Investigator Murdered:' Ted *'Notes:' The investigators learn that Edgar Roche had been murdered. The crime scene is exceptionally violent, indicating that Edgar's murder was personal. The investigators find a note to Jacques Michel and a copy of Fleur LeChance's schedule at the crime scene. Outside Edgar's house, they find Myna Roux openly celebrating Edgar's murder. *'Killer's Clue:' **Grady found a letter to Edgar (presumably from Louis Yount) at the Roche house. Episode 8: Requiem *'The Final Confrontation': **Grady - Barnaby Geroux's house **Francy - Zelda Danticat's house *'The Killer': Zelda Danticat *'Investigator Murdered:' Nobody *'The Runner-Up': Grady *'The Winner': Francy *'Notes''': Fleur Lachance is kidnapped by the killer. Francy and Grady choose their suspects and the killer turns out to be Zelda Danticat. Francy finds the remaining bodies and Zelda reveals that Fleur is safe and unharmed. When the police arrive, Zelda surrenders without a fuss and has Fleur hand over a letter which explains Zelda's actions. Zelda reveals that when Ingrid Forester brought her to see Adam and find out who attacked him, she had a vision of fire and destruction. A month later, the Bonne Chance Electronic Store burned down, and Zelda realized this was what Adam had been thinking about. Zelda poked around the fire scene and discovered that when Angel Roche and Louis Yount realized the buisness was going downhill Angel's husband, Edgar, came up with a scheme to commit arson and collect the insurance money. Rachel Bellerose would get a cut of the money if she falsified the report, but she also helped out because she was in love with Edgar. Adam stumbled across the evidence and told Gwen Wyatt, not realizing she was in on the plot, presumably to get a cut of the money as well! Gwen told Louis and he told Edgar. Edgar then had Gwen ask Adam out, ostensibly so they could draw up a battle plan, but in reality so that she could drug his drink and bring him to the community center. Since Jacques Michel would do anything for drugs, Edgar hired Jacques to beat Adam to death, with Jacques getting a huge amount of money for keeping quiet. Unfortunatey, Zelda couldn't go to the police or the media because she had no real proof. Then almost five years later, she learned that Edgar had a friend who wanted to buy the community center and would pay Edgar a large sum of money for freeing up the land, which was why Angel got on the council and why she led the charge to get rid of the community center. But when Fleur vetoed the decision, Edgar hired Jacques to kill Fleur. Outraged at this, Zelda decided to murder all those who had been involved in Adam's death and conspired to kill Fleur. She initially thought Yvette Michel was an innocent party but shortly before the murders, realized that Yvette was just as guilty as the others. When Zelda kidnapped Fleur, it was really to protect Fleur and to provide misdirection while Zelda killed Gwen. Zelda stole papers from the victims that proved their involvement in the arson, Adam's death and the conspiracy to kill Fleur and gave them to Fleur, who in turn handed it over to the investigators. The next day, Fleur gave Francy $750,000 and the keys to a brand new Chevy Malibu and gave Grady $250,000. In the epilogue, it is revealed that five townspeople, including two members of the town council, were arrested for conspiring to kill Fleur. Zelda was tried in November after submitting a guilty plea and was convicted but the jury recommended leniency and the judge sentenced Zelda to twenty-five years in prison, which was the lightest sentence in Louisiana history for multiple murders.